


A Night Between Friends

by lotuseatingstone



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Fingering, M/M, Mild Breathplay, Multiple Orgasms, Rawing, Self-facial, Strong Language, Teasing, blowjob, brief fluff lol, handjob, mild alcohol use, rimjob, tied wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseatingstone/pseuds/lotuseatingstone
Summary: After a day hunting at sea the crew of the Jackdaw sail into Grand Inagua. Ashore, the captain attempts to romance a few ladies of the night but his quartermaster has other plans.
Relationships: Adéwalé/Edward Kenway
Kudos: 23





	A Night Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> yo i try to put jokes in my shit so if there is somethin funny i did it on purpose. serious smuts are boring.

The azure ocean rocked the whale boat as Edward scanned the bloodied surface for his prey. His fingers wrapped around the harpoon tight, prepared to launch the spear. Sweat and sea water dripped from his brow and down the bridge of his nose, focused, listening.  
An eruption about twenty meters away revealed an orca. Edward cocked his head to look at the dolphin. “There you are.”  
He hurled the harpoon at the animal, impaling it through its broad mid-section. The orca writhed about a bit before eventually giving in and relaxing into death. Edward grinned, he and two of his crewmates hauling the load back to the Jackdaw where the rest of the crew pulled the catch aboard the deck and began preparing it. As for the captain, he climbed back onto his ship and entered his quarters.  
In the dimly lit room, his quartermaster, Adewale, stood over a map of the Caribbean Sea. He turned when he heard the door shut, nodding at Edward as he approached.  
“Good day, cap’n,” the quartermaster said, looking back at the map. “How was the hunt?”  
“Fine, crew’s cutting up the damned beast now,” Edward leaned against the desk, reaching for a cotton rag to dry himself with before replacing his captain’s gear. “How goes the fleet?”  
Adewale huffed. “Well, you are better than I thought you would be at this.”  
The captain laughed. “You have little faith of me, don’t you, mate? I’m hurt,” He rubbed the rag about his blonde hair then draped it over his shoulders and leaned back in his velvet armchair, tugging on his boots. “Really, Ade, how am I doing?”  
“You should have a few frigates coming in from the Mediterranean in a week or so. Judging by where you sent them, they will have a considerable haul aboard them,” Adewale rolled up the map. “Good work, cap’n.”  
Edward pulled on his coat and stood. “Thanks, mate. Set a course for Inagua, then. We can sell that whale then collect the loot from the frigs. Give the crew a well-deserved rest while we’re at it.”  
“Aye. I will let them know,” The two men left the cabin and came to the wheel. “Full sail, we are heading to Grand Inagua!”

Upon arriving at the hideout’s dock, the Jackdaw’s crew dumped the orca at the market, splitting up the gained coin amongst each other afore rejoicing at the tavern. The pirates shared a few bottles, a few songs, and a few dances. A shining sun began to paint the sky with pinks and lilacs and the brothel’s lanterns lit to counter the encroaching darkness. The whores filtering out the doors of the cathouse seemed to allure the sailors like a siren’s song and shortly the docks, the boardwalk, and the roads were crowded with debauchery ranging from teenager-like flirting to couples disappearing into shrubs for some time alone.  
Edward’s sharp blue eyes gazed upon the cove from the mansion’s courtyard, refreshing himself with a pint of rum. Girlish giggling blended into the silent courtyard’s air, the corsair turning his head to get a look at the prostitutes approaching him. Two well-endowed women sashayed toward the captain, fiendish smirks on their painted faces. The blonde cad spun on his heels, eager to ‘join in the festivities’ like his men on the shore.  
“Evening, ladies. Beautiful night, ain’t it?” he leered, taking a couple short steps toward the women.  
“It really is quite lovely, captain Kenway,” one of the women sighed, moving her shoulders in such a way that a sleeve slipped, lighting up the Welshman’s eyes.  
“As brilliant as the sky is, there is a bit of a chill in the air. Shall we take this inside?” His eyes glinted with sinful delight, matching that of the courtesans’ as they followed him up the steps to his estate.  
As the aroused trio reached the doorway, they were halted by a pompous-faced Adewale. “What do we have here, cap’n?”  
Edward flicked his eyes at his quartermaster then to the dames. “Well we—"  
“You are working on two doses of syphilis? Edward, I just gained respect for you, do not give me a reason to lose it all,” Adewale snarled, setting his shoulders back and glowering at the three.  
“I didn’t—”  
“I need to have a private conversation with my captain about supplies on the ship and the fleet’s future endeavors,” he said, grabbing Edward’s arm, pulling him away from the women.  
“But they—”  
Adewale cut off Edward again. “And if you two need attention so badly, the jagabats down the hill are looking for your services, so Kenway is not necessary for what you two want. Go.”  
The women pouted and rolled their eyes but subsequently obeyed the looming man and hurried down the path while Edward gawked at his friend and the girls, completely flabbergasted.  
“What the hell was that for?” Edward grumbled after Adewale pushed him inside, shutting the door behind them.  
“I grow tired of your childishness, Edward. Do you not know how to behave yourself?” Adewale said, dropping Edward’s arm.  
“I can behave myself, mate, now would you just—” Edward went to open the door but Adewale’s arm blocked him. “—dammit, Ade! What’s so bloody important that it must be done now?”  
Keeping his left arm on the door, Adewale clutched Edward’s necklace and dragged him close enough that they could feel each other’s hot breath on their skin. “Listen, you slut. You are a captain, start acting like one,” He released Edward, who stumbled to his original position. “I need you to be a better example for the crew.”  
Edward sighed, defeated, knowing his ménage a trois was cancelled. “What do you need me for?”  
The quartermaster eyed his captain, pleased that he finally gave in. “I need to discuss the fleet with you,” The men walked to Edward’s office in silence and Adewale laid assorted papers across the desk. Edward sat on the tabletop and took one of the documents in his hand. “I got word that two of your brigantines sailed recklessly to Bristol and were challenged by the royal navy. They were given no quarter and the lot were slaughtered.”  
Edward swallowed. “I see.”  
“I understand that Great Britain does contain great bounty, but the price of lives holds far more worth than any currency. Until the waters cool there, I ask you,” he leaned into the other man, catching his eyes in his own, “not to send any more of the men northbound.”  
“Aye, I won’t, mate.”  
“The Bahjohns have sent a few galleons to purge pirates in the area between Nassau and Havana, as told by these papers,” Adewale noted.  
“Shite, that’s where Thatch and Kidd sail,” Edward shook his head and rested his chin in his hand. “Jaysus, we need to—”  
“I have already sent word to Captain Thatch and Master Kidd, they will be fine,” Adewale rested his hand on Edward’s shoulder. “Just, if you are unsure of a location, do not be afraid to call upon me for a second opinion.”  
Edward nodded, watching Adewale’s hand slide off his shoulder. They looked away from each other and glanced about the room at Kenway’s treasures and paintings. The sun had set and moonlight trickled into the shadowy room. Candles spread about the space provided just enough visibility for the men’s faces to glow in fiery yellow light alongside the loot.  
Adewale moved away from the desk. “It is getting late. I will leave you for the night—”  
“Wait, Ade,” Edward grabbed his wrist and dropped to his feet off the table. “Stay a while. Those whores you scared off won’t be coming back. I’m not tired enough to sleep and, seeing as you cancelled my original plans, how ‘bout me and you share a bottle, aye?”  
Adewale smiled. “Cap’n—”  
Edward advanced toward him, creeping his hand from Ade’s wrist, up his arm, and to his shoulder. “Please, I insist.”  
Chuckling, Adewale shook his head and rustled Edward’s flaxen hair. “You do not give up, do you?”  
He sneered. “Glad you’re seeing it my way, mate. C’mon, there’s bottles on the bedroom table.”  
The pirates strode to the next room, Edward taking it upon himself to uncork the first flagon. The men chatted, joked, bantered, and drank. They spoke about the years spent afore meeting each other and the adventures they’ve had plundering together. Eventually, the bottle ran out, Adewale tilting his head all the way back to check but to no avail. He frowned, rolling the flagon to the corner of the room with a few of the other empties.  
“Damn. I’ll get another one, Ade,” Edward grumbled, standing up and walking over to get another drink.  
At the table, he removed his overcoat, tossing it onto a nearby chair. Adewale took in Edward’s body, glancing up and down his shape, his loose leather vest letting his tattoos peek out from his clothes. As Adewale’s liquor-guided-gaze cascaded down Edward’s back, his curiosity got the best of him. Edward’s hips were sculpted like a woman’s giving him a near hourglass figure and a rear to match thanks to his thick, muscular thighs. Adewale watched his hips shift back and forth as Edward picked through half empty bottles, unaware that his partner could see him peeping in the reflection of the rum bottles’ glass. Kenway smirked, slowly turning with a bottle in hand.  
“Enjoying the view, mate?” Edward teased.  
Adewale blushed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “I—”  
He let out a nasty laugh, swaggering back toward his friend. “Really, Ade, I’m chuffed,” Edward’s hand stroked Adewale’s clavicle to his lavaliere that he held between his fingers for a brief moment before laying his hand on the white silk of Ade’s undershirt, “and I’m eager to unleash that desire you’ve been hiding so well, mate.”  
Adewale locked eyes with Edward’s, snatching the bottle from his hand and taking a swig of the alcohol. A devilish glow overtook his eyes, matching Edward’s sly grin. He jerked Edward’s face down to his own, pushing his lips to his captain’s, forcing the drink into his mouth, which Edward happily swallowed. Adewale began unclasping Edward’s vest and unraveling his sash, Kenway doing the same all the while taking a seat on the quartermaster’s lap.  
Shirts astray, Adewale ran his fingers across Edward’s chest’s tattoos and Edward rubbed through the fabric of Ade’s pin striped pants. Adewale leaned back into the satin sheets, yanking Edward down on top of him. His calloused hands drifted down the captain’s side, clutching the white pants and peeling them off. Unsurprisingly, Edward was lacking trousers of any kind under the clothing.  
“Hm, that would explain your… seamlessness,” Adewale joshed, placing both palms on the sailor’s bare ass, gripping the sun kissed flesh in his dark fingers.  
“I hate being restricted,” Edward said with a cheeky grin. He tucked his hand into Adewale’s pants, squeezing his cock to push a moan through his teeth, “something you seem to be.”  
“Oh? And what do you mean by that?”  
“You’re holding back, Ade. I don’t want your gentle side, I know your strength, mate. If I wanted lightness, I’d’ve ushered you away and done myself on the chaise.”  
Adewale rolled his eyes then flashed a filthy grin. “As you wish.”  
In a second, Adewale shoved Edward’s head down to his groin, unclasping his pants and drawers. His umber cock billowed out of the underwear, like an escapee fresh out of a gibbet. Edward couldn’t help but let the corners of his mouth betray his cool attitude, turning upwards in a purse-proud manner. Finally, he thought.  
The quartermaster took a fistful of Edward’s sandy hair and yanked him forward, his cheek rubbing his cock with the blonde scruff. Edward moved his right hand up to caress Adewale’s shaft, a gross smirk lining his face.  
“Your definition of rough is to hold my face near your crotch?” he taunted, his fingers sliding up and down the veiny mast. “Mate, I never took you to be a milksop but—”  
“Move your fingers,” Adewale commanded.  
“What? You don’t even want me to touch y—”  
The second Edward’s hand moved Ade wrenched Edward’s mouth down his girth and to the base of his dick. The motion was so swift it caught the usually cunning and bombastic sailor off guard. Edward almost choked with the head deep in the back of his throat, releasing a yelp-like moan from between his lips and Adewale’s skin.  
Adewale shot a toothy grin at Edward when he peered upwards like some guilty dog. “Ah, peace and quiet.”  
Edward moaned in annoyance at Ade’s words, making him cackle and continue mocking his captain as he held Edward’s head to pull his lips back and forth across his foreskin.  
“Look at you, not so proud anymore,” he crowed. “To think, someone as stubborn and headstrong as you just needed something in your mouth to quit your griping,” Adewale smacked Edward’s ass, making him let out a muffled grunt. “Arch your back.”  
Not exactly happy about Adewale’s new, sadistic attitude—even though he did ask for it—but still curious to what his friend was capable of, Edward followed his demand. He stretched his back, pushing his chest into the mattress and his hips into the air. Adewale took Edward’s hands behind him, holding them against Edward’s spine with one palm and tying them using his bandana with the other. Ade then spat into his left hand and began working the pirate’s perked ass, sliding his moist middle and ring finger into Edward. He half-purred upon the finger’s entrance, pushing back against Adewale’s knuckles and trying to take his mouth off Ade’s shaft to catch his breath.  
Adewale grinned smugly, keeping Edward breathless by controlling him like a puppet, holding the back of his head by his hair, slowly stroking his head back and forth across his cock. He pressed his fingers in deeper, Edward’s bound hands itching to rub himself empty.  
“Captain, does this really tickle your fancy that much? I have not even touched your cock, y’know, and yet,” he stuffed his other two fingers inside Edward, making him groan frustratedly and dig his nails into his palms, “you are hard as rock and squeezing my fingers.”  
Edward felt his cheeks turn hot, half opening his eyes and watching Adewale. He writhed his trussed wrists and whimpered, grinding his ass against Adewale’s fist, wanting to take it deeper and not caring about admitting it. The quartermaster pulled his dick out of Edward’s mouth, Edward panting lightly with drool dripping down his chin. Adewale took his fingers out of his friend then shoved Edward down onto the puffy sheets of the bed.  
On his back with his arms still locked behind him, Edward bit his lip to stifle a yelp from the strain on his shoulders and elbows. Not completely heartless, Ade moved Edward’s hands to above his head so he could lay more comfortably, spread eagle in front of his best mate. Adewale caressed Edward’s tip expertly between his left thumb and fingers, leaning in to whisper in his ear:  
“Are you still certain you wish to do this, Kenway? It is not the booze, right?” he asked, his warm breath tickling Edward’s ears.  
Edward smiled. “How gentlemanly of you, Ade!” He cocked his head to stare into Adewale’s eyes. “Fuck me.”  
Adewale smiled warmly before kissing him, still keeping his fingers steadily caressing his friend. Impatient as he is, Edward bit Ade’s lip, causing his mouth to open. Edward slipped his tongue into Adewale’s mouth, rubbing his knee against Ade’s groin. He pulled at the cloth binding his wrists, trying to loosen the grip so he could properly embrace his quartermaster, but, alas, he wasn’t getting off that easily.  
Adewale shifted away from Edward to kiss his neck, slowly trailing down his body to kiss his clavicle, his chest, his naval, and finally—  
“Wait, are you actually going to blow me?!” Edward gasped, writhing about, trying his best to sit up while Ade’s unused hand held him down.  
He chuckled slyly, shaking his head. “I have other plans, cap’n.”  
He lifted Edward’s legs over his head, pushing him into a contorted arch shape, Ade beginning to jerk himself off. He kneeled behind Edward, his dick brushing against Kenway’s ass. Edward looked nervously at Adewale, noticing that he was now in the position to be staring down the barrel of his own cock. Adewale grabbed Edward’s ass, grinding himself against his rump, switching his hand to jerk off Edward.  
Seeing that he was increasingly becoming more aroused, blood rushing both to his pelvis and his head from being half upside down, Edward braced himself, knowing it was going to be messy.  
Edward gulped, struggling to look Adewale in the eye. “Ah—Ade, I’m gonna come.”  
His hips bucked and his toes curled, shutting his eyes and biting his lip as he came, his cum dripping down his chest and sticking to his face in warm, white strings.  
Chagrined, he hesitated to look at Adewale. Cumming on yourself isn’t exactly a way to avoid humiliation, especially when your partner’s barely done anything yet. Nevertheless, he opened his eyes, surprised to see Adewale scowling at him.  
“Truly, cap’n, I thought you would have more endurance than this,” he groused, shaking Edward’s legs off of him. Ade grabbed his throat to hold him, Edward’s rear resting over his lap, his back arching away from the mattress. Adewale leaned in, swiping his fingers over Edward’s cum then putting them in Kenway’s mouth. “It’s pathetic, really, sir.”  
The captain spit Adewale’s fingers out of his mouth and choked out, “Let’s see how you do, mate.”  
“Gladly.”  
Adewale stuffed his cock into Edward forcefully, making him moan loudly and send shivers through his nerves. Ade pushed his tip deep inside him, still keeping his grip strong on Edward’s neck as he thrusted almost completely out of Edward before slamming back in. Adewale moved his hands onto Edward’s shoulders, pressing him into the bed while his legs wrapped around Ade’s back. The constant ruthless motion started pissing Edward off. How the hell had he not come yet? It’s like Adewale was drugged, he wasn’t slowing down anytime soon, so the captain decided to finally set a pace.  
“Fucking cunt,” Edward grumbled through gritted teeth, flexing himself to squeeze Adewale, wriggling his hands out of the bandana and pulling Adewale down against him.  
Edward clawed his brawny shoulder blades, kissing Adewale and holding him close. A groan rolled out of Ade’s throat as he came in Edward. When their lips parted, the captain was beaming.  
“Ha!” he said, flashing an arrogant smile.  
“This ain’t a competition, Edward,” Adewale huffed, rolling his eyes. “Now flip over, captain.”  
Edward laughed but otherwise obeyed, resting on his hands and knees, arching his back to emphasize his shape. “What trick do ya got now, mate? It’s not like this is the first time I’ve been in this position.”  
“Like I need to hear about your days as a punk right now, Kenway.”  
“Aw, you afraid I’ve had it better? Mate, are you feeling inferior?”  
“Shut the hell up, jagabat.”  
“Make me.”  
Adewale pushed Edward’s face into the pillows, sliding his cock into him again. He fed Edward’s ass long, deep strokes, keeping him short of breath smothered in the sheets. Being a diver, it took a lot to get Kenway squirming, but with the combined lack of air and thrusting he was soon writhing and trying to persuade Adewale to loosen up his death grip by grinding his ass against him. He started seeing stars, hitting the bed with his fists and trying to break free of his grip. When Edward’s struggling started dying out, Adewale finally released his grip, the blonde flipping his head to gasp for air, coughing, his ribcage heaving to take in as much as possible. He flinched when Ade placed his hands on his neck, purring, however, when Adewale began rubbing his shoulders soothingly, slowing his pace while he leaned down to kiss Edward’s neck. Edward clutched the sheets tightly, breathing heavily, Adewale touching his chest to his back. He bit his captain’s shoulder, making him moan and curl his fingers, reaching around to rub Adewale’s neck.  
Adewale made is way to Edward’s erection, stroking him tentatively, still kissing him. Edward bit his lip, his breath at last caught, giggling like a school girl when his corner gaze met Ade’s.  
“What is so funny, Edward?” Adewale asked, stopping briefly.  
“I… I can’t believe how good you are at this, Ade,” he grinned, “Really, is there anything you’re bad at, mate?”  
“Probably,” he said, going back to work on Edward.  
“Mm… Great, you’re humble, too,” Edward said, his cock trembling like his fingertips.  
Adewale stopped his smooching to nip at Edward’s skin again. Edward felt himself flush red, his heart beat quickening as he came once more, this time into his friend’s hand. He compressed Ade when he orgasmed, making Adewale embrace Edward as he came. Edward took the hand he came into and sucked on the fingers as he flipped onto his back when Adewale pulled out.  
“God, you are nasty, Edward,” Adewale grimaced, taking his fingers out of Kenway’s mouth.  
“Wha—? You made me do the same thing earlier, mate!” Edward pulled Adewale back on top of him. “What the hell’s the difference?”  
“You did it twice, breddah, that is the difference,” he replied.  
Edward rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”  
The two kissed, Ade clutching Edward as he rolled over, making him lay on top of him. He rubbed Edward’s lower back after the kiss, Edward nuzzling his head under Ade’s chin, listening to him breathe softly. His heart beat lulled the captain to sleep, his gentle hand soothing Edward’s sore back. Adewale settled his back into the mattress, softening his breathing as he too closed his eyes and drifted off.  
Daylight trickled through the tall dusty windows, creating bright shapes on the men’s sleeping bodies. The glow shone over their eyes as tropical birds chirped outside, stirring Adewale from his sleep. He groaned, rubbing his eyes in his palms and looked down at the dreaming Edward. He smiled at the sight of the calm captain, brushing his locks from his face. Edward shifted slightly on Ade’s chest before opening his eyes, yawning, then grinning at him.  
Edward put his head on his hands and sighed. “G’mornin’, Ade.”  
“How are you feeling, Edward?” he asked.  
“Heh, a little sore, but that’s nothing new,” Edward sat up and stretched his arms, sitting on Ade’s lap, mind you they were both still nude. “Honestly, mate, I feel I could go again.”  
Adewale raised a brow as Edward rocked back over his groin. “Are… are you trying to set the mood again, cap’n?”  
Edward simply smirked and shrugged, winking at him with his devious, icy eyes. “How ‘bout it?”  
“It’s dawn, cap’n, the crew will be coming up here soon enough—”  
“With the hangovers they gave themselves last night? We’ll be lucky if they show up before noon,” Edward let his hands explore Ade’s scarred torso before climbing to his neck, “and ‘sides, I told them last night to unload the frigates as soon as they arrive. We’ve time aplenty.”  
“No, we do not, Edward,” Adewale removed Edward’s hands from his shoulders, holding him by the wrists. “They will see us if we start again.”  
“Good for them.”  
“Edward.”  
“What if we closed the curtains, hm? And closed the door? And, if us not having time is what is bothering you, maybe we could switch positions, eh? We already learned, after all, that you last far longer than I do, mate,” Edward let Adewale hold his wrists while he desperately tried reasoning with him. “Or, I could ride you, or I could just suck you off again.”  
The quartermaster shook his head. “Really, Edward? Are you in heat?”  
Edward laughed. “No, I just like satisfaction and I know, mate, that we won’t get an opportunity like this once we’re on deck.”  
“You have the captain’s quarters, Edward, we could do it in there.”  
“On a dusty old desk? With creaky doors to keep back any noise? Ade, I’d rather a shark bite my cock off,” he grumbled.  
“You sure ‘bout that?”  
“Aye.”  
Adewale tossed the idea around in his head of what Edward had said. “Fine, close the curtains. And the door. I do not want to do much so if you are riding me make it quick.”  
Edward’s eyes lit up. “Oh, believe me, after yesterday I will be fast.”  
“Charming.”  
The captain immediately went to work, shutting the door and curtains, then returning to the bed to give Ade a hand job while kissing his clavicle. Edward let his free hand glide over Adewale’s bare chest, eventually stopping to pinch his nipples, making the larger man grunt. He blew in Edward’s ear, making him flinch, caressing the small of Edward’s back when Kenway moved down to suck Ade’s nipple. Adewale winced when Edward bit him but soon the pain faded to pleasure, his blood feeling like it was swirling in his body.  
Ade gazed down at Edward, whose back arched, putting his rump on full display. He watched his body move in a lustful motion, eager to please, making gentle noises that almost came across as delight. Edward pulled back, going to blow Adewale instead of playing with his chest, but Adewale stopped him.  
“Rot, what is it now, mate?” Edward growled, glaring up at him.  
“I want you on top of me,” he replied.  
This took Edward off guard. “You what?”  
“I want you above me. I want us both to experience this, together.”  
Stunned but nevertheless overjoyed, Edward clambered over Adewale, swinging his left leg to the other side of Ade’s neck. Kenway let his head hang down to look at his friend under him. He grinned, his blonde hair framing his face.  
“How’s this, mate?” he asked.  
“Almost,” Adewale yanked Edward’s pelvis down so his round ass was truly in full view, “perfect.”  
Edward blinked in disbelief as the quartermaster put his tongue to his pink ring, teasing the skin between it and Edward’s scrotum with his left thumb, the right thumb stroking the soft ring’s skin. Kenway rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, “And you said I was nasty.”  
Regardless, Edward still put his lips to Adewale’s tip, pressing his tongue around the head’s rim. He slid his mouth down the shaft, the engorged cock reaching deep into the back of his throat. Edward groaned past the mouthful, feeling Ade twitching in his jaws, his own member getting excited from his lower half being toyed with. As for Adewale, he, too, was becoming increasingly turned on, holding Edward’s lower back with his forearm while still eating out his captain. He raised his hips slightly as to not choke Edward but still force him to take it further.  
The two men began breathing heavier, moaning passionately as they came near coming. Edward made sure his mouth was around Adewale’s cock as to control the mess. Ade gripped Edward’s thighs as he came, his captain swallowing the milky liquid as it sprayed itself throughout his mouth. Edward pulled his mouth away from Adewale’s dick, making a victorious sucking noise that rattled the quartermaster’s ears. It irritated him, the sound more obnoxious from this angle. He moved his face away from licking him, driving his fingers into his wet ass to stroke Edward’s prostate. Edward moaned loudly, his elbows giving way, his hips bucking and his cock shooting white ropes onto Adewale’s chest to contrast his dark skin.  
Adewale shoved Edward off of him to the side. “Are you satisfied now, cap’n?”  
“Not quite, mate, I think the least I can do for you is clean up your chest,” Edward smiled.  
He leaned over Ade, licking his chest free of the splatter. When he was done, Adewale shook his head. “Well, I have learned what your favorite ‘sauce’ is.”  
“What? It came out of my body, mate.”  
Edward sat on the edge of the bed, Adewale smacking his back after his last remark. Ade joined him, kissing him on the cheek then resting his head against Edward’s.  
“I love ya, Ade,” Edward sighed with his eyes half shut.  
“Feeling is mutual, cap’n,” Adewale said softly. The two stayed leaning against each other for a good while afore standing up. “Come on, I think we should get dressed now.”  
“Aye, agreed.”  
After they pulled on their pants and boots, footsteps were heard thumping across the hardwood floor. There was a single knock before two inferior crew members swung open the bedroom door.  
“Capt—ah! You’re both here! Why?” one of the men asked with a furrowed brow, looking the shirtless men up and down.  
Edward and Adewale made brief, nervous eye contact then Edward stated, “Well, last night Ade showed me how a blunderbuss worked and it was too late for him to head to the guest house so we slept in the same bed.”  
“You… both laid in… the same bed?” one questioned.  
Adewale huffed. “What, you think this bed is unreasonable for two men to sleep in?”  
“The bed’s huge, lads,” Edward pointed out, ignoring the fact that last night they slept on each other.  
“Ah, uh! Sorry, sirs!” the flustered sailors apologized. “We just came to let ye know we unloaded the frigates and are waitin’ for your word for what to do with the cargo.”  
“Hmm, shall we, mate?” Edward grinned, looking to Ade.  
Adewale nodded, pulling on his shirt and vest. “Aye. Let us go.”  
The two crewmen led their superiors out of the estate. Just out of earshot, Adewale slapped Kenway’s ass, hard. The captain turned, smirking, but shaking his head disapprovingly.  
“Still enjoying the view, huh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Ade smiled cheekily. “Still against the idea of sex in the quarters?”  
Edward chuckled then winked. “We’ll see.”


End file.
